sinowbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
SinowBeats Wikia
Welcome The Unofficial Database for the YouTuber and Twitch Streamer SinowBeats. Youtube followers: 30k Twitch followers: 14k SinowBeats fans are called Pigs (or cash/pay pigs), used as a term of endearment for his twitch subscribers. SinowBeats SinowBeats is a Scottish [https://www.twitch.tv/sinowbeats Streamer] and [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQghs_p93F6BdyRiPJST2rg YouTuber] with a relatively small fanbase. When he first started YouTube he was living in Yokohama, Japan while studying the language for University, before returning to his home in Scotland. Therefore, he isn't only a streamer but he is also a Japanese translator. He got his username from the game Phantasy Star Online. He became interested in learning Japanese as a teenager because he wanted to play Japanese games the hadn't been dubbed for the english public. Kanpai -cheers in Japanese, used to thank supsribers on twitch. Sinowbeats has a growing fan base on [https://www.twitch.tv/sinowbeats Twitch] where he streams every week. He generally plays retro games during the week but on Sundays he has a Trivia night with some friends. Trivia Night is where they compete in games such as: The Weakest Link, Family Feud, Who wants to be a Millionaire, Jeopardy, and others he experiments with. A regular on Trivia Night, Brian, doesn't know films and has trouble answering questions (me) on the topic. He is the father of DIngle-Dangle Grandpa. He also doesn't know about dolphins and porpoises, is a nipple, and changes his branding often. Another regular on Trivia Night, Shinpoki, a collaborator on Youtube on a game series about a bicycle, is "only let out of her cage" for Trivia Nights. Known as Sinow, his real name is Lloyd and he started uploading YouTube videos in April 2015. He quickly became known for playing Resident Evil and Kitty Powers, and started playing games with TheRPGMinx, a popular lesbian YouTuber friend who helped him start up his channel. Sinow plays many weird games, and alternative games including Japanese games he translates to English, which is quite unique in the YouTube Gaming industry. In July 2015 began the legendary series with TheRPGMinx, known as SOS (Shit On Steam), where they play random steam games that are often terrible, but make for good laughs. This gave his channel a big boost in popularity; this series ended Sep 25, 2016. Nicknames: * Mr. Japan (Dec. 16, 2018 updated to Dr. Japan) * Scottish Malf * The Internet's Best Boi Merchandise is available streamlabs: https://streamlabs.com/sinowbeats/#/merch Streamers SinowBeats collaborates with: TheMadMax000, SadiePlayes, Shinpoki, LaffyTaffy_Samurai (Brian), -'Trivia Night' JohnWolfe, MrKravin, Offensive Jake, -'Darkest Dungen & Belly Ache Boys' JohnWolfe, MrKravin, GG Gab, '-Team Dead Inside' (RE, Outbreak, L4D2, Dying Light, Walking Dead, etc) GG Gab -'We Were Here' KimmyKims -'Murder Mystery Mondays' TheMadMax000, Offensive Jake, JohnWolfe, and Swingpoint -'Rainbow Six: Siege' Zer0Doxy, Krinx TV, RPG Minx, and Dawko -'Friday the 13th' AlpacaPatrol, Rockleesmile, Jess and Lin -Saturday Movie Night Sinowbeats' Memes: General: * Dungreed * Jake Blue * * Dinguses * Troglodyte * Canned Pie * The Goblin Trivia Night: * Dingle-dangle grandpa * Monokumna * Eddie is a sexist? * BONK * Sinow hates Harry Potter so an account called HarryPotterFandom gained attention when subbed. * #JusticeforJules * Cha boi moses * Guava Cream Pies * Gollum get the ring * Ya hi Hillary (Rigged Lucinda) * meow meow meow * Greggs sausage rolls * Sinowsandra * Ugu * Irn-bru * George Lucas (But With Green Eyes) * Justice For Jules (Justice was achieved due to the hard work of Brian) * Gregg's Sells Them * It's in your mouth and it's real sticky * Bakers * The Clergy Sinows Twitch Emotes: Gottem.png Kingkuma.png 1-10.0.png Kanpai.png 1.0.png Sinowchadface.png 1-4.0.png 1-5.0.png 1-3.0.png 1-2.0.png 1-1.0.png Steel.png 1-9.0.png 1.0_9.20.45_PM.png 1-6.0.png Pigs.png sinowLuck, sinowHubris & sinowSavage emotes by Thomas Latest activity Category:Browse